Hotel Yokai
by Akujiki
Summary: Vlad "Junior" Dracula wants to go to a normal school. after 115 years, his father lets him go to Yokai academy. But what happens when he finds out its a school for monsters? what happens when he finds his zing at this new school?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania or Rosario Vampire, I just own my OC**

**115 years ago: Transylvania- Castle Lubode**

Near a village by the woods, a small black bat flew through the night on a full moon. Most people would think it's just a regular bat flying through the night, but the people of the village would tell you otherwise. It approached a small castle in the woods and it flew through one of the second story windows. Inside the room, was a bunch of toys scattered on the floor and a small crib. The bat had changed into a purple puff of smoke and then out of the smoke stood a tall man with hair black as night and eyes as blue as the sea. He wore a black suit and a red and black cape with a very tall collar. The man was none other than count Vladimir Dracula**. **As he crept towards the crib, he couldn't help but smile as he bared two white, long, and sharp fangs.

"Boo!" he yelled out as he stuck his head into the crib. Inside of the crib was a baby boy who had big blue eyes and hair that resembled the counts. He was the son of Dracula, Vladimir Junior. He then let out a cry as it was scared. "Aww, my little boy. Shhh..." he held him close as he started to sing which made the boy laugh. He then brought the boy to a table and proceeded to change his diaper with telepathic magic.

As the boy grew older, his father had started making plans with a goblin about a large scale building project. The count looked over the plans and gave his opinion. "Maybe a little more square footage, I want a lot of monsters staying here." The goblin started to erase as a drop of drool fell from the roof. Both looked up to see Junior laughing and crawling around on the roof. He then jumped down and he ran away from his father. Dracula smiled at his son and began to chase him down.

"I'm going to catch you junior, I'm going to catch you!" he then rested against the wall as his old age was catching up with him. Little Vlad then saw a light pass through the door and turned to his father. "Can we play out there?"

Dracula then rushed to his son before he could reach the door and scooped him up. "Oh we never go out there... Ever." He then slammed the door shut before Junior could get a better look. He then brought his son to his room and read him a book on humans.

"And then the monsters ran away, forced into hiding. But Harry the human found them! And jumped out from under there bed!" "I'm scared" said Junior as he hid under the covers. "And burned there clothes! And bit their toes! AND TOOK THEIR CANDY!" He then pulled off the covers to see his son wasn't there. He then looked under the bed and smiled at his son as he was hiding with a lollipop.

"Not my candy!" he said nervously as he looked at his father with his big eyes. "Oh, Junior, you don't need to be frightened. I promised your mommy that I would protect you forever. Dracula then got up and started playing his ukulele and sang.

About a year later, Junior was standing on his bed wearing a bike helmet and was looking nervous at his father.

"Just bend your legs and push off, trust me mouse." He said to reassure him. He did as his father said and in a puff of red smoke, he turned into a bat. "I can fly, I can fly!" Dracula was so happy that he joined his son and flew around trying to catch him. That's when the goblin builder came in.

"Excuse me sir..." "What? What!?" he then heard a sound of something hitting the wall and he looked over his wings to see his son hit he wall. "Ow, I'm ok!" "Its ready sir!" said the goblin with a sharp grin. Dracula changed back into his human form and walked with the goblin over to the window.

"Looks good, only monsters can get in?" "Oh absolutely! It's hidden real nicely! You've got 400 acres of haunted forests in front of it, you've got the land of the undead on the perimeters, any humans that dare to even look over there will run away real quick! But of course, be smart. No bonfires, no firework shows." "Yea, yea, I get it. No fire. I get it." He then turned to look over his shoulder at a family photo of him, his son, and his wife. "It's time my darling Martha. The place we always talked about for Junior. No one will ever harm him here. JUNIOR!" He called to his son as he rushed into the room. "What Dad?" "Were moving, so grab your things!" "Okay!" he then led his son through the forests and into the front of the hotel. Junior looked at this place with amazement.

"What is this place Dad?" "This, Junior, is Hotel Transylvania, our new home."

**Present day: October 31****st ****, after little Vlad's birthday party...**

"Dad, you said when I turned 115, I could go to a normal high school instead of being homeschooled. 'But Junior, it's not safe, blah blah blah.' Dad, I remember that 20 years ago, you promised that if I stop trying to sign up for a human school, you would find a good one for me. You gave me your word and a Dracula's word is always sacred." Vlad practiced on how he would talk to his father about letting him attend high school. He always tried to get his father to apply him, but his plans always failed. He finished practicing in front of the mirror, even though he couldn't see himself. And that's when his father knocked on the door.

"It's open, Dad." His father walked through the door, still looking not a day over 1,050. "Ah, Junior, did you like the party today?" He said while coming in and had a smile plastered to his face. "Yea Dad, it was greeeaaat." Said Junior sarcastically. He loved the parties, but he never had anyone around his age attend. "Well, don't have too much fun! You need to study when school comes around again!" He then mustered up his courage and tried to talk about school.

"Hey Dad? Could we please talk about this? I don't want to be homeschooled anymore. I want to go out and make friends and meet new people. Please Dad, you don't know what its like to grow up and not have any friends. Please..." Dracula thought for a moment. He always feared that his son would bring this up. But he was growing into a young adult and he needed to make his own choices. And then he thought back to the time when a guest in priest robes came to the hotel and asked if his son would like to attend his school, a school for monsters.

"Alright, you can join a regular high school next year." He said and then Junior turned to him with a wide, devilish smile and pointed a finger at his dad. "HA! I knew you were gonna say no! But dad, you said 20 years ago that you would let me join high... Wait, what did you say?" He then was filled with hope. He could finally get friends, see the world, and maybe even find his zing.

"I said you can go. A guest of mine came and gave me this flyer last year." He then pulled out the flyer and it was written in Japanese. And of course, Vlad couldn't read Japanese. "What does it say?" "It says 'Welcome to Yokai Academy, a place for special people." Vlad then smiled at his father. "You really mean it Dad? I can go to a regular school?" "Yes but only if you come home and visit for the holidays."

** "YES!** Thanks Dad, you won't regret this!" "I'm glad you're happy, but you have a lot of studying to do because it's in Japan and you'll want to be able to speak their language."

After a couple of months, Vlad had all of his stuff ready while holding an umbrella to block out the sun and his bags floating with him as he walked across the bridge. He learned everything his dad knew about his powers like telekinesis, mind control, transformation, and how to channel his energy for strength or speed. He turned to his father and his uncles and aunts as he waved goodbye and boarded his stuff on the bus. He walked to the bus door and it opened for him to see a bus driver smoking a cigar while wearing a blue suit with a pencil thin moustache and sunglasses on.

He walked to the back of the bus and sat down in his seat. The bus drove for about half an hour before the bus driver finally spoke up.

"He kid, you heading to Yokai Academy?" He asked with a grin as he breathed through his cigar. "Yea, it's going to be my first year." "Well let me warn you kid, this isn't a normal school... hehehe." He was about to ask what he meant by that but then they went through a tunnel as lights flashed through the air. He stared at them with awe, completely forgetting about what the bus driver said. And with a bright flash of light, they entered an entrance to a dead forest and a blood red sea.

Vlad hurried off the bus and grabbed his stuff before the bus driver said, "Good luck kid, and watch your back, hehehe." He then turned the bus around and left out of the tunnel. Vlad was a little confused where to go, but he decided to look through the forest. With a clap of his hands, his bags flew behind him as he walked on. He heard a weird creaking noise but he decided to ignore it. It grew louder and louder until he looked up to see a bat fly away. "Huh, I guess it was the b-""LOOK OUT!"

He turned real quick and with a flash of red in his eyes, he froze a cute girl with long pink hair and wearing the feminine version of the uniform, in the air but he missed the bike as it hit him with a full on collision. He flew back into a tree and hit his head as he started to bleed. He then screamed in pain as he dropped his umbrella and the sunlight hit him, causing him to burn. The girl got up and looked at him as he was screaming as he crawled into the shade behind a tree. She ran toward him to make sure he was alright.

"Are you ok!?" she asked worriedly. He stopped burning as he reached the shade behind the tree. "Yea, I'll be fine, could... could you please bring me my umbrella? The sun's... well, the sun's not so great for my skin." He was worried if the girl would find out what he truly was. But she seemed to smile as she ran over and brought him his umbrella. He got up and looked into her eyes and both of them had a bright flash of purple swirl across them. He stared for about a good 30 seconds before he blushed and said "Thank you miss..." "Akashiya, my name is Moka Akashiya. I'm sorry for hitting you with my bike. Oh no! You're bleeding!" she rummaged through her bag and knelt down to him as she rubbed his head with a handkerchief. She then started to sniff the air.

"The smell..." "What smell?" asked Vlad and then he smelt her hair as she bent her head down. 'Her hair smell's like strawberries...' "I'm sorry, but... I'm a vampire!" she slowly moved towards his neck and bit down and sucked his blood. It felt strange, but nice to Vlad at the same time. But then he was brought back to reality and he gently pushed her off. "Holy rabies! HOLY RABIES! You're a vampire!" He said as he started to hover in the air. She stared at him wondering how he could fly with no wings and his weird expression of 'Holy Rabies'.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for biting you. You must hate vampires..." She started to cry as she looked down and twirled her foot in the dirt. He didn't want to see her cry so he tilted her head up and he bared his fangs. "Why would I hate one of my own kind?" this brought a smile to her face. "You're a vampire, too?! But wait, how did you do that back there?" "Do what?" "How did you... lift me in the air without touching me?" "You can't use telekinesis? I thought all vampires could." She shook her head. "Not any vampire that I've ever seen."

They then heard the bell from the school go off. "Aww shit! We're going to be late!" shouted Vlad as he used his telekinetic powers to grab their bags and her broken bike while they rushed towards the school. "Thank you for bringing my stuff with me... Um, I never really got your name-""-Vlad" "What?" "My name is Vlad and it was a pleasure meeting you." "That's such a cool name! And Vlad... I was wondering... would you like to be my friend? I don't really know anybody here."

He was shocked and exited at the same time. Shocked because that she wanted to be his friend and exited that a GIRL wanted to be his friend. "Sure, I would love to!" She gave hum a rib crushing hug as they both fell to the ground. "Oh, thank you!" The duo soon departed as they went to the entrance ceremony. He told her that he would find her at lunch so they could talk again. Vlad found his classroom and found that all the windows were open. He opened the door and with a flash of red, all the blinds shut. This freaked out a lot of the students as he stepped in. He was getting death glares and freaked out visions from the guys and looks of awe from the girls,"I'm sorry, but I don't really like sunlight." "Excuse me, but may I see your schedule?" asked the teacher. She had short blonde hair and what seemed to be cat ears, an orange shirt with a button up blouse over it and a skirt. He gave her the schedule and she seemed to beam.

"Oh good! Class, I would like to introduce Vladimir Dracula II. He has come all the way from Romania to join our school!" He took a seat by the empty seat by the window and made sure it was closed.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes! Welcome to Yokai Academy, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am going to be your homeroom teacher. As you already know, the school was built by monsters, run by monsters, and attended for strictly monsters." Miss Nekonome explained. This brought a wide smile to Vlad's face. 'I'm in a school for monsters!? That are my age!? THANK YOU DAD!' he thought to himself. Maybe later he could show his friends the hotel. "Currently the earth is controlled by humans and in order to survive, we must learn to coexist!" 'I guess what my dad said was true, humans are scary.'

"Now there are only 2 major rules in this school. #1, you must never reveal your monster form. #2, you must stay in your human form at all times."

"What a bunch of boring rules, why don't we just eat the humans and keep the women?" This made me angry at how stupid he was. I used my telekinesis to throw a book at his head from across the room. "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!" "I did, and you best keep your mouth shut about that or I wont hesitate to do it again!" Vlad said as The guy who sat next to him got up and was about to throw him out the window before the door slammed open. A familiar girl with pink hair entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Moka apologized. "Its fine, why don't you introduce yourself? And then you can take a seat." "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." She introduced herself.

"She's beautiful!'

"SHE'S SO HOT!"

"Is she single?"

"Back off, she's mine!"

"Hi Moka."

Moka seemed to ignore every comment except for the last one. She turned to see a familiar face and she jumped across the classroom and tackled Vlad into a hug... literally. "Vlad! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" He then felt all the killing intent in the room directed to him. 'This is going to be a loooooong year.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to everyone who has been reading. I will publish more. I will also attempt making another about a student.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Everyone already knows that I'm not the owner. *Sigh* fine, I don't own Hotel Transylvania or R+V.**

"Umm... Moka? Could you... get up please? You're causing a scene..." Vlad said barely above a whisper. She shot up and apologized while some of the students looked at Vlad with two emotions, some where angry because the 'school beauty' was hugging him just moments ago, and fear for what they had just figured out who he is. Vlad got up and returned to his seat as he got a threatening glare from Saizo that just spoke 'Get near her again, and I'll kill you.' Vlad shuddered as class carried on mostly about rules against fights. After class was dismissed, Ms. Nekonome told everyone that for the rest of the day that they could mingle with the other students because the first day was just to teach the students about the rules and get their dorms set up.

After class, Moka wanted to explore the school and what better way then to do it with her new friend Vlad.

"This place is amazing." Moka seemed struck by the 'beauty' of the old buildings in shambles.

"The inside of this place is definitely something different from home." Mentioned Vlad as they were walking together while Moka held onto his arm.

As the duo was walking in the hallway of the school and explored the school's facilities, both of them decided to buy some drinks thanks to the vending machine in the courtyard. After they stepped outside, Vlad stopped Moka for a second before he reached contact with sunlight and he pulled out his umbrella. He nodded to her and they moved on. Moka dragged him to a vending machine and she bought two cans of tomato juice. "Um... Moka? What is this?" She tilted her head, obviously confused, "You've never had tomato juice before?" He shook his head. "No, mostly blood orange juice."" Well, why don't you give it a try? It's really good." He was a little hesitant but he tried it. "I should have had a V8!" then he facepalmed and she laughed. It was pretty good, not as good as a blood orange, but good. The two of them drank their tomato juice. It was then that Vlad noticed that the male students were glaring at them, well they were actually glaring at him. He noticed that Moka's beauty attracted a lot of hungry attention. As they walked through the courtyard, the male students goggled at the sight of the Moka, not that she seemed notice.

"Wow, so HOT."

"What a babe!"

"She will be mine!"

"Hey! Who does that guy think he is!?"

"Who cares? He's dead meat!"

Vlad just glared and walked by. Moka had been thinking for a while and decided to ask. "So Vlad, where did you live before you came here?" asked Moka wanting to know a little bit more about her first friend. "I had lived and learned things from my father when living in Transylvania in the Human World." Said Vlad. This caused Moka to go wide eyed. "You lived in the human world?" "Yea I was born there. Why?" Asked Vlad "I... I hate humans." She answered to him, "I went to a school for humans… and I was so lonely! They all said, 'Monsters don't exist, only fairy tales' I felt like such a freak! I started to feel like it would better…if I wasn't alive anymore."

"NO!" Vlad shouted and embraced Moka, causing her to blush and anger some students who were around them. "Don't ever say that! It's never worth ending a life for something like that. I know it was probably hard and you didn't deserve a childhood like that." He then let go of her and stared into her eyes as the purple flash appeared again, "Just remember, you have a friend now, and I will always be there for you if you need me." Said Vlad with a heartwarming smile upon his face as that would make most girls tremble at the knees. After hearing what he said, she gave him a hug back "Thank you Vlad. Nobody has ever said something so sweet to me." Said Moka which caused both of them to blush.

"Your welcome." Said Vlad as he thought how he lived in fear of the humans.

"How sweet... I hate sweet." They turned to look and see Saizo from homeroom step out from behind a pillar. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Saizo Komiya." "Hello..." Moka said. Vlad could see the lust in his eyes, he didn't like it. Saizo just smirked and grabbed Vlad by his neck and everyone feared what would happen next "I wanna know why a hot babe like you is hanging with such a pathetic weakling." He then slammed Vlad into the vending machine causing it to break. "Are you alright Vlad!?" Asked Moka."And I thought the son of Dracula would have been tougher." Said Saizo menacingly.

"Dracula!?" Eveyone screamed, including Moka. She was wondering why he sounded so familiar, now she knew and it brought horror on her face. After Vlad was about to fling Saizo into the wall, until Moka grabbed Vlad and dragged him away from the commotion before Saizo could do anything.

Moka had a look of depression on her face as she brought Vlad to the roof. Seeing there was nobody there, she quickly asked him "Your dad is Dracula!?" Vlad had a confused look on his face, 'why does she seem angry?' "Um... yeah, I thought you would have gotten that from my name." "Vlad, you don't know who your father is?" Now he was getting a little angry, 'Why does dad seem to have a bad reputation around here?' "I know exactly who he is, he is the man who raised me." Moka shook her head. "He's not who you believe he is, your father..." she started tearing up, "Is a MURDERER!" "Moka... what do you mean?" "Your father's real name isn't Dracula, Vlad. His name is Alucard Hellsing **(Thought it would be good to use a little Hellsing in here. Late disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.)**. He is deceiving you, he took the life of other Vampires." With a flash of red in his eyes, Vlad yelled. "My father is not a murderer! He can't even hurt a fly, let alone a vampire!" Moka was startled by his somewhat demonic voice. "It's true, Vlad. He's not a good man, he... he killed my mother when I was younger in order to get to me..."

She trailed off in sobs and unintelligible words while Vlad seemed to soak it in. He decided not to yell and calm down. "You're wrong Moka. My dad is not a murderer. I'm sorry you lost your mother, but you're not the only one." She looked up from her hands in teary eyes. "What do you mean?" He hesitated. "Many years ago, when I was still a baby, my mother was taken from my father and me. In my father's stories, he told me that she died when an angry mob of humans killed my mother in a fire. But he didn't know the whole truth. I may have been a baby, but I still remember what happened that night. The mob came for my father because a woman was dead with bite marks found in her neck. But of course, they blamed him because he was the only vampire. When they came, they there was a man in a red suit and a red hat. He was the one who killed my mother and he left the scene before my father found me." Moka gasped as she remembered that man. His evil red eyes. "Vlad I-"She was cut off by a cloud of red smoke and then saw a bat flying away with an umbrella. "I'm sorry."

_A couple of minutes later..._

Vlad grabbed his packed bag as he headed towards the bus stop. 'I thought school was supposed to make me happier, I guess I was wrong.' His thoughts the led to Moka and about the feeling he got when he was around her. It was a warm feeling. He thought he could compare it to the human feeling of sunlight on a warm day. "I thought she could have been, I guess I was wrong.' He walked to the forest until he could hear Moka call out his name. He picked up the pace and walked faster. "...ad!" he walked faster, "...lad!" He then ran "Vlad!" He bursted into a sprint until he heard Moka scream in terror. "Moka!" he then turned around and flew over the forest to look for her.

_With Moka..._

"Come on babe, show me your true form!" Moka was then flung to a tree from a long tongue. "It's against school rules..." she said weakly. Her assailant then let out a roar as he charged at her. He was about to throw a punch before Moka closed her eyes. 1...2...3... She opened her eyes slowly to see Vlad standing in front of her. His Eyes were a deep red and his hair was pitch black that reached to his shoulders and his fangs seemed to grow an inch longer his black hoodie transformed into a jet black suit and long, flowing cape. But what really shocked her was that he didn't have his umbrella with him. With Saizo frozen, Vlad let out a demonic roar and threw him through the forest. Vlad, still in his new demonic form, lowered to the ground and lost his strength. He looked at Moka and asked "Are you alright?" She then teared up and embraced him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He then patted her shoulder trying to comfort her until he was sent into the clearing form a giant fist. He began to scream in pain due to the sunlight and started to burn. "Would you look at that? Vampire can't take the sun? I always thought they would be more of a challenge." It was Saizo in his full form, an orc. Vlad, still burning, felt something strange in his hands. He looked at it and then thought, 'Isn't this Moka's necklace?'. Both of them felt an explosion of power coming from the forest and the sun was blackened out. Vlad regained his strength and was prepared to fight whatever was coming. Out of the forest stood a woman. She had silver hair and dark red eyes. What caught both Vlad's and Saizo's attention was the fangs. "Another vampire?" Vlad asked. Saizo was trembling as the woman walked into the clearing. "The silver hair! The red eyes! The energy! This is the making of a true S-class monster! A super vampire!"

Vlad looked a bit closer at the woman now walking towards them, she had remarkable energy, but it felt familiar somehow. He then noticed the choker on her neck with the pearls dangling around. 'That looks like Moka's... oh wait.' He then noticed the cross missing from her choker which was in his hand.

Moka seemed to ignore Saizo and walked straight to Vlad. She looked a bit angered and then spoke. "After I get rid of this pest, we need to talk." Her voice was different, more mature and with pride.

Saizou charged at Moka and aiming a punch at her but she quickly evaded. She launched a barrage of kicks to his chest and then with a final kick. "Know your place!" Saizo flew across the clearing until his body dug a whole into a hill. "Yes ma'am, I know my place..." He then passed out form all the pain.

"Here, Moka, I think this is yo-" Vlad was about to finish until Moka snatched the rosary out of his hand. "That was very idiotic of you to fight him alone, especially without protection from the sunlight." She said with a demeaning tone which made him look to his feet. "You will also explain what you know about Alucard." He quickly shot his head up and explained. She took in every detail of the man that Vlad gave her and she quickly nodded. "I don't know what it is about you Vlad, but I seem to have good feelings coming form you. I want you to protect my weaker self while I am dormant and don't disappoint me." She gave him a small wink before she clipped back on her rosary and her hair started to fade back. Vlad quickly put his jacket over himself as the sunlight returned and he carried Moka bridal stile back to her dorm. _Like I said before, this is going to be a very looooong year..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not posting more. I was hanging out with a friend on Saturday and their computer didn't work. I'll try to post more frequently. Oh, and to mastermind, yes, Moka and Vlad are different types of vampires. Vlad was the son of Vladimir Dracula I, one of the decedents from the first vampires and Martha Lubode. Moka was born from Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver, a vampire born from his ancestors of human turned vampires, and a shinsho vampire. And then there's Alucard, spawn of the devil and invincible. Each from different locations, too.**

Vlad opened his eyes and looked around the room until he got out of bed. He got up to go and look for some new clothes, seeing after yesterday's attack had burned his other ones. While he was looking for his luggage, he noticed one of his bags jumping around. His mind was racing with thoughts on what was in there. He slowly reached for the zipper and pulled it back until he heard a bark. He grew a smirk and opened it up to find his 'cousin' Winny. "Winny! What are you doing here?" she leapt out of the bag and passed him a note. "Dear Vlad, I want you to know that we completely trust you, but your father doesn't seem to think so. He sent Winny to look after you and she was to bring you home if you were in any trouble. We're very sorry. Please look after her too. She was taught recently to go into her human form recently do she shouldn't be too much of a problem. Good luck Junior.

From, Uncle Wayne.

'Typical Dad.' He thought angrily. "Um, Winny?" "Yes?" "I'm going to need you in your human form while you're here, I guess. It's one of the school rules." She barked happily and changed into a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile as his 'cousin' looked too adorable. "Alright, lets go to class."

Exiting the dorm, he pulled open his umbrella and walked with Winny close behind. He was soon greeted with the sight of a happy Moka waiting for him. "Good morning Vlad." "Good morning to you too Moka. How did you sleep?" Moka was about to reply but she then heard a growl coming from behind Vlad. She then saw a little girl jump out from behind him and was going to attack until she was held in place by Vlad's telekinesis. "Down girl." That didn't stop her from at least growling. "Vlad. Who is this?" "Winny, this is my friend Moka. Behave. Moka, this is my cousin Winny. My Dad sent her to look after me so I don't get 'in trouble'." She nodded remembering how he said his Dad was always in control of his life. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Winny then piped up. "Are you Vlad's girlfriend?" "She's**/**He's not my boyfriend!" Both of them said in unison with a blush. "Vlad's got a girlfriend!" she teased. "When were you going to tell me you found your zing?" Moka then looked confused. "What's a zing?" Vlad then rubbed the back of his head and answered. "It's nothing, it's just one of those 'love at first site' kind of stories about when my dad met my mother." "Oh." "Don't worry Vlad. Your secret love life is safe with me." They both blushed until Vlad's ears picked up a sound of moaning. "Hey Moka, why don't you show Winny to our class and I'll catch up with you." "Oh, ok." She looked down to her feet. "It's ok, Moka. We can hang out later. I just need to see something." She nodded and headed with Winny to find her class.

Vlad turned into a bat and flew into the air. It didn't take long for him to locate a small pond. Looking around, he spotted a girl with light blue hair a yellow sweater crouching by the pond. Vlad flew toward her and knelt down next to her, "Are you hurt?" The girl leaned forward and pressed herself against him. He blushed when he noticed the girl's 'assets' were pushed up against him. "My chest...it feels like it's going to burst..." she whimpered.

For many guys this would be a dream come true. But something wasn't right about this. "I could go get help." he said trying to get a little away from her. The girl wouldn't let go. "Could... Could you take me to the nurse?" she asked. Vlad contemplated. He sighed, seeing no way out of this, and picked her up bridal style. "Thank you." she whispered. "It's alright." "I'm Kurumu Kurono by the way." said the girl as she pushed her self up to his face. "Vladislav Dracula II._" (I think Vladislav sounds cooler. That way, I can differinciate between his father and him) _They exited the forest and headed toward the school's gates. "Vlad!" They looked up and saw Moka running away from Winny while she was holding a ball "Where have you been? She wont lea- who's this?" she asked looking down at Kurumu with narrowed eyes. "This is Kurumu Kurono. She was having a bit of trouble so I decided to help her to the nurse's office." said Vlad.

Kurumu squirmed out of his arms, "I'm feeling much better now. Thank you." without another word she ran off. Moka and Winny looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" The trio left class with a little bit of a contemplation with Nekonome. Well, it's more that Winny bit her tail. As they left their last class, Vlad and Moka walked around the school while Winny went after the ball he threw. Soon after, both of them walked into what seemed like a zombie apocalypse. The place was crowded with only the male students, and each of them looked like a zombie. "Aaaaaah!" Screamed Moka as one of the 'zombie's was drooling right in front of her.

"Moka Akashiya!" They looked around to finally see Kurumu leaning on the railing above them. Leaping from the railing, a group of guys caught a look at her panties.

"So HOT!"

"So many beautiful babes at this school!"

"She must be mine!"

"we love you Kurumu!" all said in unison.

Kurumu smirked looking at all the men gawk over her... except one. "Moka Akashiya, ever since you've been here, I haven't been the school beauty, you are ruining my plan."

" What plan?" asked Moka. Kurumu smirked, "As a Succubus, it is within my power to bend the minds of men to my will. But because of you I can't win over all of their hearts!" she stammered. "No matter what I do, theirs just that one guy who is able to resist me." She took a breath, "The only way I can ensure my plan will work is to get rid of you. But first...Charm" Kurumu looked into Vlad's eyes. "Vlad, why don't you and I get better... acquainted? I can pleasure you better than any vampire can that only sees you as a snack." Moka looked mortified, "He's not a snack! He's my friend!" she shouted.

Vlad felt something ringing in his head and figured out that the problem was coming from Kurumu. He had to do something so in a flash of red in his eyes, he used his own manipulation. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working until there was a bright flash of light and a huge explosion of brain waves sent out and shocked all the nearby students. "Ugh, what just happened?" Vlad asked as he stood up. He then noticed a lot of hungry female eyes staring at him. "Um... a little help would be nice." He then transformed into a bat and tried to fly away before one of the girls caught him. "HE'S SO CUUUUUUTE!" she yelled as hungry hands tried to rip him from her death grip. "HELP!" his scream for help seemed to have worked because soon, every girl was knocked out and the only one left standing was Moka. "Thanks Moka... wait." He then looked her in the eyes and he saw the lust in them. "Oh crap." He then took off flying with Moka close behind. 'Why is this happening!?' he thought. 'Ok, so the bluenette tried to seduce me. Got that. And then I tried to overpower her. Got that too. And then there was a bright flash of light and then... Oh.' It seemed that his mind control had somewhat negative affects on her as well as all the other women. 'I've got to find Kurumu and have her reverse this.' He thought. He then took off back to the main stairway to find her standing over a bunch of unconscious bodies. "Don't you dare try to grope me like some slut!" she yelled and then kicked one of the guys in the head.

"It seems like we have the same problem." Said Vlad as he reappeared before her. "YOU! How did you do that!?" "Do what?" "You know the mind control. Are you an Incubus? Wait never mind, an Incubus can't transform into a ba-"She was then cut off by a flying kick launched to her face from Moka. "VLAD IS MINE!" Kurumu got up and dusted herself off and sent a death glare to Moka. "Ill kill you!" Kurumu had then grown bat wings and a tail with long sharp claws and charged at Moka. Kurumu flew at the speed of sound and reached for Moka only for Vlad to shove Moka aside and his flesh was sliced and blood had splattered everywhere. The smell of blood had been too much for Moka and it snapped her out of the trance. "Mmm... What smells so good Vl_" Moka looked in terror as her friend was sliced at the stomach and chest on the ground bleeding out. "VLAD!" she ran to him as blood flowed onto her hands. "No...No...NO!" "It was a shame, he was cute too." Kurumu said as she wiped the blood off of her. "You... you killed him... My only friend..." She started to cry and then with a final "NOOOOOOO!" there was an explosion of power that radiated from the girl and her hair now turned white with red eyes and long fangs. Her rosary cracked a bit on the eye but she didn't care.

Sean glared back at her, looking as though nothing had occurred at all. Reaching up, he grabbed the Succubus' arm and slowly pulled it out of his chest. His injury healing quickly with each passing moment. "That...hurt..." he said darkly. With the limb removed, he swung around and three Kurumu through the nearby window. She waited for only a moment. "YOU BITCH!" Moka then leapt into the air and grabbed Kurumu by the tail and pulled her in to a kick. Before Kurumu could reach the ground, Moka had disappeared and reappeared below her (I know, it sounds like DBZ). She then launched a roundhouse kick to the succubus and she flew into a tree cracking it. Tears fell from Kurumu's eyes, "M-My race is dying. When we reach a certain age we are suppose to find our Destined ones. Our soul mates for life and bare their children. I didn't mean to kill him..." She started to sob. "I just wanted to find my destined one."

Moka snarled at her. "And that gives you a right to kill my snack? I think you deserve a punishment worse then death. I'm going to rip those wings and tails off of you and feed them to a hungry werewolf!" Moka charged at her and was about to smash her face in, but the attack never made it. Kurumu and Moka looked behind them to see Vlad in his stronger form holding her in place. "Your alive!?" both of them said in unison. "Yea. Vampires have increased healing rates, didn't you know?" Moka mentally facepalmed as she couldn't actually move to do it. "Wait... you...your both vampires!?" "Didn't you get the memo you harlot? His last name?" Moka said. "Wha...what are you going to do to me?" with his left hand, he picked her up with his telekinesis. "I can't hurt you for wanting to find your zing. But try next time to do it less... harshly" he said as he pulled back her hair and looked into her eyes. The young Succubus smiled weakly, "Thank you" "Excuse me, but could the man with the telekinetic powers put me down!?" Yelled Moka. "Sorry Moka." She said as he dropped the telekinetic field around her. With grace, she landed on both legs and walked up to Vlad. "I hope you know what you're doing." She then looked at her Rosary as the crack glowed red and she returned to normal. He quickly caught her and looked into her beautiful green eyes but this time, he noticed the purple flash. 'So, it is you' he thought. 'WINNY!" The little werewolf appeared right next to him. "Winny, would you be a dear and escort Kurumu to the nurses office?" She quickly nodded and picked up the bruised succubus and dragged her by her hair to the nurse. "OW OW OW OW! Quit it!"

He couldn't help but giggle. Vlad wiped a tear from Moka's face before she passed out "Let me take you home, my zing" With that he carried Moka and grabbed his umbrella after the long day and walked away back to the dorms. 'I won't tell her yet, but eventually.'

_The next day..._

Moka and Vlad walked together to school that morning. "Thank you for saving me yesterday Vlad." said Moka. Vlad chuckled at her as they walked to the entrance gate but were stopped by a loud voice. "Vlad!" The duo turned and saw Kurumu with a tray of cookies. "Hey Kurumu. What are you doing here?" asked Vlad. The Succubus blushed, "I wanted to give you something as an apology for what happened the other day. I made them myself." She indicated the chocolate chip cookies. Vlad devilishly grinned at the cookies and took one eating it whole. "Whoa, these are awesome! Maybe even better than Quasimodo's." Moka and Kurumu looked confused but Moka took one as well and took a bite, "Wow! Delicious!" Kurumu smiled, "I'm glad you like them...and there's something else."

They looked at the Succubus confused. "I just wanted to thank you Vlad for saving me. And I just wanted to say... I CHOOSE YOU!" "Wh- what?" asked Moka nervously. Kurumu smiled, "I mean that Vlad is my Destined one!" Vlad then spat out his cookies that he was eating and started to choke. "WHAT!" Moka shouted and grabbed Vlad's arm and tried to pull him away from the Succubus, "You tried to kill him yesterday!" she shouted. Kurumu grabbed his other arm and pulled back, "He loves me more!" she then shoved her breasts into his face while trying to charm him only for another explosion to go off. "Oh crap." Vlad said as a hungry group of girls started to chase him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really hate my luck. Some of you may be aware of my HT and Rosario vampire crossover. I was writing 3 chapters while my internet was down and I was going to post them when it started running again. As my luck turned out, my computer had gotten a virus form who knows what and I lost the files. I finished rewriting one of the chapters and I think it looks actually better than before. Now that fall break is coming up, I can have more time to write. I also want to announce that I'm doing 2 new stories along with my already made crossover. ****So I've noticed something that I've been forgetting to do. Vlad is supposed to be Mavis, but as a guy, and I haven't really gotten the personality right. **

'Dear dad,

I hope this makes it home. I'm here at Yokai academy. It feels like it was back at home being schooled, except I had this stupid exam. I wasn't really prepared since it just popped out of nowhere. I hope to see you guys soon.

Your son, Vlad.

P.S. I found Winny...'

Vlad sighed as he approached the administration board. His score was 101 out of 300 students. He should be happier, but it just couldn't compare to Moka. She got 13th place. 'Why did I have to be homeschooled?' Vlad thought. Some of the other people around him held their heads down and even some of them cried. All except for three guys.

"Check it out guys! I came in 201st!"

"I'm 222nd alright! All deuces!"

"Aw man, I'm so jealous I can't stand it!"

'I suppose mine could have been as bad as theirs. But compared to her...' Vlad thought. He heard murmurs coming from behind him and turned around to see what everyone was talking about. He smiled as his best friend and secret 'zing' was walking towards him.

"Moka sure is something. Not only is she smart, but she's also the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life." Said one of the guys.

"Yea she has brains and beauty, huh."

Moka didn't really pay attention to all the compliments that she was getting, but looked up and smiled as she saw the only person that seemed to matter to her. "Vlad!" Vlad scratched the back of his head. "Holy rabies Moka! You're so smart. You got 13th place out of the whole 1st year class." She blushed. "Oh, it was just a fluke. Hey maybe if you want next time we could... um..." He looked confused. "We could what?" She started to poke her fingers together, "Maybe we could study together sometime, if you'd like to." "Thanks Moka, that sounds great!" They both stared into each others eyes and the common purple swirl of light flashed. Both of them didn't really notice that all of the guys and some of the girls were growling and giving Vlad death glares. Behind one of the pillars, a little silhouette appeared and eyes flashed gold for a split second. "Moka..." it said. The little silhouette appeared in the light to be a small girl in a mini cape and a tall pointed hat. "She's amazing..." the little girl said dreamily. "Congratulations Yukari." A voice said behind her.

She gasped and turned around to see three guys in identical uniforms. 'It's the guys from my class!' she thought. "As expected, you're the undisputed number 1 student this year. I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, huh? But you hear this. Don't press your luck or your going to pay the price." She looked confused. "Press my luck?" Then the class representative went into an overdramatic scene to point at her. "Yea, that's right! Like for example, that stupid witch costume of yours!" The fat one bent down and slowly looked up her feet and said, "It's against school rules. You better take it off." Now she was a little bit uncomfortable.

"Yea but this is my-""As your class representative, the fact that your even here is enough to give me a headache so spare me the sob story." As they began to laugh, three golden washbins appeared over their heads. "Hahahaha! It serves you right you stupid jerks." "Why you little brat!" The representative threw away the washbin and proceeded to charge at her with his claws bared. "Don't you know who I am? I'll teach you you prepubescent kiss ass!" before he could reach her, there was a pink blur and when he looked again, Moka was standing right in front of Yukari defending her. "Hey, stop it!" "Huh? Who the hell are you?" Both Moka and the class representative were at a standstill. "Back off. You shouldn't go around hitting girls!" Everyone including Vlad turned to see what the whole commotion was about. Vlad quickly opened his umbrella and moved from his spot in the shade.

"What the?" one of the passerby students said.

"Aren't they from class two?"

"What's Moka doing protecting that girl?"

The class representative looked around seeing that they were causing a scene and was getting uncomfortable. As his goons where getting up from a major headache, he addressed them. "What do you say we leave it at this point for the time being? Come on guys, let's go. Disgusting witch." This made everyone in the courtyard gasp.

"Did he say witch?"

"I can't believe they let a border being in our school!"

"I swear, just being in the same class as one of your kind makes me want to puke all over the place." Moka sighed as they left, not wanting to get in another fight.

_Cafeteria..._

Moka, Vlad and Yukari were sitting at one of the lunch tables after the little scene in the courtyard. "Thank you so much, Moka! You really saved my neck back there." Yukari said while eating her lunch. "I should introduce myself, I'm Yukari Sendou." Moka smiled. "Yea, I've heard of you. You're in the same grade as we are but your four years younger, right?" Vlad gasped. "Holy rabies! You skipped four grades?" "Wow, that means your super smart, huh? And your outfit rocks!" Yukari blushed and had a hard time speaking, "Well, that's very nice of you to say but I'm not the impressive one. You're by far the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, Moka. And your kind hearted, and smart, and cool..." 'Were is she going with this?' Vlad thought. "You see... I uh... you should know... I love you more than life itself Moka!" She yelled and jumped out of her seat to tackle Moka to the ground. Vlad's mind was trying to comprehend what he just heard. He turned and choked as he saw Moka on the ground being groped by Yukari. "Every time I pass you in the hall, I fall more and more in love with you, and since you saved me from those jerks I decided that you're the one!"

Moka was plastered with shock and confusion, "Huh? What are you saying? What do you mean the one?" "Well duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari beamed. "You're what!" Vlad yelled. 'This cant be happening!' "Uh, well, I think, umm, I can be a girl and a friend..." "Yippee! Oh, I'm so excited about this!" 'Yea, no kidding. I can tell...' Vlad thought to himself.

_10 minutes later. In the hallways..._

Every student in the hallway turned and blushed at the scene. Moka was walking by while being groped from tiny hands from behind her. "Uh, listen. Yukari could you-" she was interrupted by the girls giggling. "Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are much bigger than they look?" "Look at her grabbing Moka's funbags... It's just not fair!" said one of the guys. "I'm flat as a pancake, myself. So getting to squeeze ones like yours is a dream come true!" Moka started to tremble. "Um, Yukari? Could you please let go? I'm starting to feel weak..." as soon as she asked that, Yukari was frozen in mid air. "Hey! What's going on!?"

Out from the corner flew a bat. "AAAH! A BAT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" screamed Yukari. "Ugh..." Vlad transformed out of his bat form. "What's going on, Yukari, is that what you were just doing is wrong. You're both girls for crying out loud!" "I knew you would show up at some point." Vlad was confused and stepped back as he let her go. "Vladislav Dracula II. Your grades are simply average. Your athletic ability is strong. You have no useful skills at all. I couldn't imagine a more half-baked guy." That insult rang in Vlad's head for a long time. 'Am I really that useless?'

"I've also heard that your father kills witches!" Vlad was now getting angry. "What's with all of these rumors about my dad!?" "Answer the question!" "The answer is no! My father would never murder everybody. The withces are maids at my home-""Wait, you keep them as your slaves!?" "No, that's not what I-""No! I've heard enough! Now you listen and you listen good! I don't want my darling Moka being around someone like a creep like you... And that's why I'm declaring war on you!" She aimed her wand at Vlad. "Magic wand, brooms and buckets. Magic wands brooms and buckets! ABRACADABRA!" at the moment, nothing seemed to happen. That is, until one of the janitor's lockers exploded and a bunch of cleaning supplies flew at Vlad and started beating him. "Vlad!' Moka was scared for her friend. "She's using magic on these cleaning supplies!" "Magic?" Moka wondered. "Yea. You see, I'm a witch. It's sort of my thing. And if any dirty boy tries to get close to my Moka, well then their going to have to answer to me and my magic wand."

From one of the corners behind the wall, the three guys from earlier heard the whole thing. "Did you guys hear that?" "This girl is way out of control. Revealing your monster identities is definitely against school rules." "Well, looks like you pushed your luck a little too far this time..."

_Nurses office..._

"Yukari Sendou?" asked Kurumu as she was stitching up Vlad's jacket. "Yea, I swear I really don't know what to do. I mean, she definitely isn't like the witch maids back home." 'He has maids? JACKPOT!' Thought Kurumu. "I'm so sorry about that. It sounds like you had a really rough experience, Vlad." "Ugh, you have no idea. She won't even let me talk to Moka. I mean, just look at the state I'm in." Kurumu gasped and then pumped her fist in the air. 'Yahoo! That means it's just the two of us now. Way to go Yukari!' She turned to advance him and crawled along the bed. "As far as that girl goes, I've heard some things." Vlad raised his head up and turned towards her. "Really? What did you- uhhhh?" "Supposedly she is some sort of genius. But apparently she's just childish and bratty. Everyone in her class hates her guts." She said more seductively. "Uh... R-Really?" "She's probably really full of herself because she's so smart. You know how those brainiacs are.

_Out the window..._

Yukari heard every word of it. "Vlad, my most despised and hated rival. I'm gonna beat you so bad you'll never walk again!" She reached in her bag and pulled out a poppet. "This is my voodoo doll! And it's got your name all over it!" she also pulled out some of his hair and attached it to the doll. "Just tuck this strand of Vlad's hair in and pow!"

_Back inside..._

Kurumu continued to advance until Vlad punched himself in the face. "Ow!" "Whoa are you alright!?" Kurumu asked. He continued to punch himself in the face repeatedly until his hands shot up and started groping her. Just then, the nurse's office door opened. Both Kurumu and Vlad looked over to see Moka. "Ugh, man I didn't think I was ever going to lose h-" She stopped as she saw the scene before her. You could literally feel the waves of spite coming off of her. "No Moka! It's not what you think! I can't control myself!" "Hey, what do you two think your doing? Stop using your charm Kurumu before another explosion happens!" Kurumu shot her a glare and was getting up. "Hey wait! You know I wouldn't do that!" "Then what's going on?" "I didn't mean to! I swear." Moka was about to slap him until she heard giggling coming from outside. "Hahaha! I did it!" Moka gasped, "Its Yukari!"

_Classroom 13 (I think)..._

"Look I can't take it anymore! You guys have got to do something here!" said Vlad angrily. "Well she's not bothering me that much." Said Kurumu and Yukari stuck her tongue out. "Besides, she's just a little kid. It's not that big of a deal!" "Oh come on now, that's no excuse. She needs to understand that she can't go around messing with people like that! I think it's about time she learned her lesson." Moka looked to Yukari who was making weird faces at Vlad. "I suppose your right, but..." "Yukari, look. If you keep this shit up, nobody's going to like you, ok? And before long, you'll end up alone with no friends." "Who cares what you think witch beater? I'm a genius and as well as I'm concerned that if people aren't at my level, why the heck should I be friends with them anyways... Plus, what's the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning." Vlad sighed and felt like crap.

"Oh, Yukari that's- Ow! Ow! Ow!" he was knocked to the ground by a golden platter, teapot, and washbin. "Hahaha! Oh man, you totally fell for that one!" His eyes turned red and he crushed the washbins before they hit his head. "You little brat!" he said in a deep demonic tone. 'Where did that come from?' He thought. Before he knew it, he wasn't in control of his body anymore and he sent Yukari out the window. "Vlad! Watch your temper! You can't just do that to a little girl!" Moka yelled at him. "Moka wait... I don't know what happened back there. I didn't mean to do it. My body just acted on instincts. And besides, you need to stop hanging around with her. She could get you into serious trouble!"

_Outside..._

Yukari got up and dusted herself off as she safely landed in a bush. 'Who needs friends. I don't care anymore...' Out of nowhere, she was shoved down to the ground. "Ow! That hurt you moron! Why don't you watch were your walking, you jerk?" "Well, I supposed compared to you that compared to you that almost anyone can be considered a moron couldn't they?" she slowly looked up and was shocked. The class representative was right in front of her. "Cl...Class representative?" "Well, if it isn't little miss rule breaker." "You've gone and made our representative angry." Said both of his goons. "Well that doesn't have anything to do with you guys so leave me alone!" she started to flail her arms around. "Oh, but it does... You see," he lifted her up by one arm, "Whatever a student does to disrupt class discipline, then its our responsibility to teach them a lesson..." All that could be heard was demonic laughter and screams as they took off towards the woods.

_Back at the nurse's office..._

"Look, my point is your way to lenient when it comes to Yukari." "But still, when you stop and think how she must feel-"Moka was quickly interrupted by Vlad. "If that's the way you look at it, think about my feelings. I'm the one getting pummeled to death over here." "Don't you get it? Look, you of all people should know what its like to be alone. I know you do, Vlad." "I didn't mean it like that-""Don't you understand? I won't abandon her!" Moka quickly spun on her heel and ran out the door to look for Yukari. "She did say she didn't care if she was well liked. I mean let's be honest, that is so like a witch." Said Kurumu after being silent through the argument. "Wait. What do you mean by that?" "You mean you don't know? Look, witches are the halfway point between humans and Yokai but they're not really either one. A long time ago, people used to say that witches were the link between Yokai and human beings. Nowadays, they're thought of as nothing but half breed monsters. They aren't exactly accepted in the human world either. Back in the day, things went pretty bad. They had witch trials and witch hunts. They would even burn the witches and stab them with pitchforks. They've always been a hated race. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone. She's probably always thinking that she's alone." Vlad looked out into space remembering about the stories his dad would tell about humans. "Dad was right..." "Wait, what?" "Dad was right!" he quickly transformed into a bat and flew off after Moka. "Why does everyone keep running off?!"

_Deep in the forest..._

Yukari grunted in pain as she was flung towards a tree. "Hey! What's your problem? That really hurt!" "It hurts! It hurts! Why don't you go cry about it?" Asked one of the goons. "Your voice is disgusting." "Yup. Disgusting is exactly right. It makes me sick!" The class president's lips ripped back as his jaw extended, revealing sharp, jagged teeth and green scales. His hands started to twitch as the skin on them was ripped to shreds. There was a sound of clothing being torn as a tail sprouted from his rear end. All of them transformed right before Yukari's eyes. She cowered in fear because standing before her was three lizardmen. She raised her wand as they advanced to her position. "Your nothing more than a snot nosed brat shrimp ass punk bitch! A thing like you doesn't belong here." She opened her eyes wide as a flashback occurred.

_Flashback..._

"I wish we didn't have her in our class."

Yukari was walking down the hallway with a pink garbage bin as she overheard three girls talking behind the corner wall.

"What's her deal? The dirty witch. Acting like she's all hot shit because she's good at school and stuff."

"Why do they even let stupid little brats like her come to school here?"

"Ha! I know, right? Its like, you're a total pain in the ass. Why don't you just leave?"

Yukari heard enough and raised her wand. Just then, all of the girls skirts fell and camera lights were flashing everywhere. "Aaaaaah! Hey what happened? I'm so embarrassed!" She laughed as she ran away from the girls who tripped on the garbage bin. "This is why everyone hates you, you dirty witch!" She turned around and said, "I don't even want to be liked by stupid girls like you so there!" she stuck her tongue out and ran off.

_Flashback end..._

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She looked up and raised her wand. "Magic wand attack! Magic wand attack! Magic wand attack!-""Oh shut your dam mouth!" the class representative bit down on the magic wand and it broke in his mouth. He laughed and then spat it out. "Blech! Gross, I've never tasted anything so terrible in my life!" "So what should we do with this one? " "I say we eat her. There's plenty of fog, no way would anyone see us." All three of them smiled viscously. "Yea, that's a good idea. She's a prepubescent little runt but at least it will take the taste of that wand out of my mouth!" He laughed as he was ready to bite her. "No, Please! Someone help me!"

"Get away from her right now!" Everyone jumped back and turned to see Moka. "Huh? Moka! It's you!" The three lizardmen looked at each other and then laughed. "Hahaha! Well, well, look who it is?" "I just had a great idea boss! How about we eat both of them?" "I second that motion. I got to admit, this one looks pretty dam tasty. All plump and juicy. And she's got those, and this, and that!" Moka was frightened but kept her ground. "I'm fine! Just get out of here! As far as monsters go, these guys are a joke! Trust me, I can handle them myself!" Yukari yelled out while trying to fix her wand. "You've got to stop doing that Yukari." She looked up as Moka was walking right passed the lizardmen and straight towards her.

"You need to stop acting so tough. If you're scared, then there's nothing wrong with asking others for help. You should really try being more honest with yourself." "But I-""There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Yukari. Why bite off more than you can chew? You're still a little girl, you know." Yukari wiped away a tear. "I'm not pushing myself too hard." Moka smiled. "The truth is that you've been alone your whole life, right?" Yukari gasped and looked up at Moka. "If you feel lonely, and if you don't want to be all alone, then why don't you say so? I was the same. All alone. All by myself." "You too Moka?" "That's why I'll never give up on you. It's why I want to help you and be there for you." Yukari, now in tears, "Thank you Moka..." she started to cry in her shirt as Moka patted her back.

"Hey? What gives? Did they forget about us or something?" "Yea, what are we? Chopped liver?" "we wont stand for this. You understand me fellas? Where not going to put up with this crap, are we? I say it's high time we chow down on some of that." Yukari gasped and bit down on the class representative's tail. "Aaaaaah! What? What do you think your doing you miserable little brat?!" He threw his claws at her and she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. But for some reason, when she hit the ground, she didn't feel any pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Vlad with dark red eyes holding the class representative in place. "Huh? Vlad!? Wait, I don't get it. Why are you here?" Vlad's eyes changed back to blue as the telekinesis easily drains his power and he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry about before. I get how you fell, you see, I've also been alone my whole life." She shot up and started to punch him. "No! You liar! You don't know anything!" Vlad grunted and started to stand back up. "Hey come on. Let me do what I can to help you, ok?" Yukari blushed.

"Alright. That's enough. This is getting ridiculous. For the last few minutes, it's been nothing but a bunch of sappy melodrama." Said the class representative. All three of them charged at Vlad. "Its time we step in and take care of these wimps!" "Class representative, you have the honor of the first kill!" Moka gasped, "No! Vlad! Yukari! You guys look out!" Before they could hit the two of them, they disappeared. Flying above them was Kurumu holding on to Vlad and Yukari. "Vlad, are you ok?" "Kurumu?" she brought them down to the ground and sighed. "Ugh, you guys are heavy." "Thanks for helping us back there." She quickly pulled him into a hug. "Hahaha! I did it for you, you know?" "Give me a break. Another do gooder?" "This is getting annoying." "What do you say we round them up and eat every last one of them?" Vlad's eyes quickly changed eye colors and stood in front of all the girls. "Bring it!" "Changing eye color is against school rules!" As Vlad was changing into his monster form, something strange happened. The sky grew completely dark, almost impossible to see. His hair reached to his upper back and his coat turned pitch black with a long flowing cape. It was so dark now that the only thing you could see were two red lights in the middle of the dark. With a demonic cackle, all of the lizardmen were sent airborne and then slammed back into the ground. The red lights grew brighter and then the lizardmen started attacking each other. "Aaaah! I can't move my body!" soon after, the sky lit up again and then Vlad transformed back into his normal self.

All of the girls were frightened by him and stepped back. "How did you blacken out the sun!?" screamed Yukari. "Yea your monster energy skyrocketed!" interjected Kurumu. He quickly stumbled and caught himself on something and then fell to the ground. He looked in his hand to find Moka's rosary. "Oh shit." Right before there eyes, there was a huge explosion of light and power coming form Moka. The three lizardmen grunted and were picking themselves up until the light blinded them. As the light was fading, a swarm of bats came from the scarlet moon and swarmed around Moka. Her hair lost its color and she opened her eyes to reveal them as blood red with black slits. Moka's inner vampire has awakened.

"Get back you filthy trash." Yukari was in shock. 'Is, is this Moka's true form? A vampire?' thought Yukari. "Look, her hair!" shouted the class representative. "Don't you know that getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" "That skirt is way to short. It's a code of violation!" Moka quickly dodged one of their attacks and kicked them all in the face and began to run after them. 'The legendary S-class monster. A vampire!' "She knocked them out that easily!? I can't see her, what the hell just happened?" He quickly flinched as he heard her voice a mere two feet from behind him. "You're not worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can wield any power is by ganging up on the weak!" He spun on his heel to face her. "Having such strength is against school rules!"

She quickly did a round house kick to his teeth and broke his jaw and yelled out, "Know your place!" He was quickly sent into the lake behind him and sank to the bottom. After she was done, she quickly walked up to Vlad and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That was quite the impressive show you put on back there, Vlad. Be sure to show me how you did that some time." She took back her rosary and clipped it back on, not before giving him a wink. Kurumu was fuming mad. "I don't get it, why did you guys save me?" "Did you hear anything we said Yukari? We came to recue you because we all want to be there for you. You don't have to be alone anymore. From now on, we'll be right by your side."

She broke into tears and rushed over and embraced him and cried in his shoulder.

_A few days later..._

Kurumu and Moka were heading to Ms. Nekonome's classroom with boxes of paper and in the middle of a conversation. "About Yukari, I heard she completely cleaned up her act after that. She got up in front of the whole class and apologized for the mean tricks she pulled. Everyone started to feel guilty about all the shit they were giving her and started opening up to her." "That's great!" yelled Moka and she opened the door. "Oh Vlad, I just love you to death!" They quickly dropped their boxes as they saw Yukari squeezing Vlad in a tight hug. "Yukari? What's going on?" "Hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other, I should come over and play sometime!" Moka tilted her head, "Huh, come over and play?" "Yea! It'll be fun because I already love you, Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Vlad too. Isn't that great!?" "Can you guys help?" When I got pushed down by Vlad that time for some reason I didn't feel like a kid anymore." "Seriously, can you guys like get me a crowbar?" "What I mean is that I want him to push me down over and over again!" "Oh no you don't! Vlad is mine and don't you forget it!" Kurumu was playing tug of war with Vlad's arms until they heard something form Moka, "Both of you are just wasting your time... Because Vlad belongs to me!" She yelled as she lunged for her friend. "That's my que!" Said Vlad as he quickly transformed and flew out the door. "Vlad! Come back!" "Ugh, I need a vacation..."


	5. Rewrite

**A/n: I'm sorry to say this but I've noticed that this is turning into a nightmare. Not what I originally wanted. This story isn't going anywhere soon. I am going to take it off of this sight but don't fret over it because I plan to rewrite it later. I made Vlad way to powerful in his full form and I continuously got writers block. I will make it better in the future. I'm sorry, but that's just the way this is.**


End file.
